Manually applying a glutinous substance, such as a sealant, to a seam may be challenging because the operator must control both the delivery rate of a glutinous substance to the seam and the speed with which an applicator, such as a caulking gun, travels relative to the seam. When the operator's technique is improper, the seam may receive an excessive amount of the glutinous substance (e.g., if the delivery rate is too fast and/or if the tip travel speed is too slow) or an insufficient amount (e.g., if the delivery rate is too slow and/or the tip travel speed is too fast). Furthermore, in certain circumstances, proper alignment the applicator relative to the seam may also present a challenge.